For You
by miracchi
Summary: Furihata gave Akashi his birthday present. Teeth rotting fluff y'all.


Akashi sighs yet again for the nth time this time. Paper works doesn't seem to end, he badly wants to be with Kouki since it's his birthday. Inheriting his dads company is sure tiring. He glanced at his side to check the documents needed to be done and yet again, sighs. Akashi glanced at his wall clock, two more hours and it's going to be lunch. He promised Kouki yesterday that they would go lunch together because it's birthday; but his paper works just don't permit him to go.

He put his pen down and pinched the bridge of his nose. He's getting a migraine from all the works he had to do, deciding that he would just text Kouki to move their date into dinner the door to his office released a knock. He hadn't had any appointments. He made sure of that. Cursing inwardly he let his secretary to enter his office. Upon entering, Akashi noticed a small box wrapped so beautifully, it's no doubt a gift; but who might send him? He made sure that all GoM members would give their presents the day before his birthday.

"From whom is this?" he asked as the secretary had out down the present in front of him. Overly flashing his cleavage, he would definitely would hire a new secretary.

"From.." his secretary opened the little card on top of the box. "Furihata Kouki"

Red eyes shined. It's from his boyfriend! Ever since the time passed nine, he really thought this day would be a bad day but maybe this time, luck is on his side. Regaining his composure, he urged his secretary to leave him and made sure that no one will disturb him. He wants to take his time on appreciating Kouki's gift.

The first thing he grabbed was the little card. Reading the neatly written letters, he let his lips bloom into a smile. Kouki never fails to amaze him.

_To: Akashi Seijuro _

_Happy Birthday! _

_From: Furihata Kouki_

He kept the little card into his wallet, he wanted to conserve the card so whenever he feels down or has a foul mood, he would always read it. Opening the box like a child who just got his candy, the first thing that met his eyes is a cd with a memo in it.

_Play this. It's a song for you._  
_ps; don't laugh_

Instantly he chuckled, Kouki never, ever fails to brighten up his day. Abandoning his documents, he opened his laptop and started it, immediately playing the cd and put on his headset. The video began to play and the image of Kouki playing his guitar nearly made Akashi's heart to burst.

_When I look into your eyes_

_It's like watching the night sky_

_Or a beautiful sunrise_

_There's so much they hold._

Akashi was aware of how Kouki loves music, he even gave a guitar to the guy for his birthday. Hearing him sing now is like angels singing from heaven. Akashi feels solitude. Sure, he had heard Kouki sing from the bathroom but that was it. So Akashi was surprised that he sang clearly this time.

_Just like them old stars_

_I see that you've come so far_

_To be right where you are_

_How old is your soul?_

Kouki often refers to him as his 'shooting star', he had asked why and the latter's answer is _'Because you came into my life without notice'_. Since that day, he promised to himself that he'll take care of this guy. He had never felt so much love before. He focused his attention on the video again.

_I won't give up on us_

_Even if the skies get rough_

_I'm giving you all my love_

_I'm still looking up_

Akashi recalls all the times he thinks that the option is to give up. To just abandon their relationship and forget everything. Akashi loves the goddamn boy so much that he doesn't want anyone to say insulting things to him or god may forbid, he doesn't what he'll gonna do if Kouki cries because of them. He can't take it when Kouki cries, even if it's not his fault. But Kouki will hold his hand and softly whispers:_ 'We're on in this together okay? We won't give up'_ and everything will be fine. Akashi won't give up if Kouki won't, afterall Kouki as all that matters to him the most.

_And when you're needing your space_

_To do some navigating _

_I'll be here patiently waiting _

_To see what you find._

Akashi is the one who needs space the most. From the first pace of their relationship, he often calls for a cool off and reasons the he needed time to think alone and Kouki would say 'I'll be here okay?' without any hesitation. That was the time when Akashi still thinks for his family name, he's a natural leader and he doesn't want anything to crumble down just because he's dating a guy. However, when he thinks through, he finds out that whenever he had problems with his father or his co workers. It was Kouki who would console him and give him some advice, advice that would surely work. He had come to a conclusion that he actually needs Kouki more than he ever thought he did.

_Cause even the stars they burn_

_Some even fall to the earth_

_We got a lot to learn_

_God knows we're worth it._

They sure had a lot to learn. They're taking baby steps till they're full grown. Life with Kouki is easy, but life without him would be hell. Akashi has grown accustomed to his constant texts like: 'Did you eat your lunch?' or ' Don't forget to eat'. Kouki had learned to tolerate Akashi's attitude and so does Akashi to Kouki, but they both know that there are still things they need to work on. Also, they both know that they don't need to rush.

_'Happy birthday Sei chan! I know this is lame, this is not like your gifts to me but it's the thought that counts right? Hehehe. I don't have the most pristine voice but I really did try my best. I hope you like this and there's another present for you from the box. It's nothing extravagant but I hope you'll appreciate it. I love you'_

And the video ends like that. Pulling out the CD, he carefully put it back on it's rightful place and rummages through the box. There their stolen picture of him back hugging Kouki, their faces was nowhere to be seen but it's definitely them. It was framed into perfection and Akashi couldn't ask for more.

Akashi had put all Kouki's presents to his bag for him to bring it to his apartment and display it. Finishing his paper works as fast as he could so that he can finish it on time and still have a reservation at some fancy restaurant tonight.

When everything it done and all Akashi needs to do is go home and prepare for tonight. He hadn't forget to text Kouki.

'Seven PM kay? At my apartment and I love you too'

A minute later his phone vibrates.

'Okay'

Yeah, Akashi won't give up now. As he picks up a little velvet box inside on his top drawer, he can't help but think that it's his time to give something. It's time to seal their fate.

Note; God damn. This is long. Happy birthday Seijuro! 33


End file.
